


Faults

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, They talk about Cas's feelings guys!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	Faults

Dean notices that Castiel's bedroom door is slightly ajar. He knocks twice before opening it and looking inside. Castiel is on his bed, hands on his lap, blankly staring at the wall in front of him.

Dean clears his throat, then says, «Hey buddy, any luck with the Angels?»

Castiel doesn't reply, he just looks down at his hands.

Dean sighs closing the door before going to sit on the bed.

«Hey» he says softly, «talk to me»

Castiel clenches his fists on his thighs, but still doesn't say anything.

After what feels like hours, Castiel speaks, «Heaven is falling»

Dean is taken back a bit by the sentence.

«What do you mean it's falling?» he asks.

Castiel sighs, «It means,» he swallows, shakes his head, «how many Angels have we, _have I_ , killed?»

Dean shrugs, even though he knows it's a rhetorical question.

Castiel looks up at him, «There are only nine left, including me» he looks away again, biting his lip, like he's stopping himself from breaking down.

Dean scoots closer and places one hand on top of Castiel's, «Cas, it's ok,» he says, «you can let it go»

The Angel closes his eyes and shakes his head again, «No, I can't»

«Why not?»

«Because if I break down now I'm not sure I'll be able to stop!» Castiel says, looking finally at Dean. The hunter knows what Castiel is talking about, he's been there, clogging up his emotions and waiting for the dam to go down and not being able to stop once he started, and the Angel never broke down in the decade they've known each other, always stoic, emotionless, the perfect soldier. But now the dam is about to break and Dean knows Castiel needs it. So he does the one thing that he can do and hugs him. The Angel buries his face in Dean's shirt, his hands gripping the back of it almost as if he lets go, he would drown.

«You don't have to be strong all the time» Dean says, moving his hand up and down Castiel's back.

They stay like this for a while, in silence, when Dean hears Castiel sob. He tightens his arms around the Angel, the hand that was caressing his back travels up to his hair.

«It's been my home for so many centuries,» Castiel says, «it's been what I've always fought for since I was created» Dean feels tears soaking his shirt, «and now it's almost gone»

«Ssh» Dean soothes, «it's not your fault»

«Yes, it is» Castiel sobs, clinging harder to Dean's shirt, «everything always happens because of me»

«No Cas, you always wanted to do what's best since I know you»

Castiel shakes his head no, stubborn.

«And, hey» Dean says, moving slightly so he can look at the Angel's face, «your home is with us, with me and Sam and Jack and mom when we bring them back»

«But, Dean, all the souls...»

«We'll cross that bridge when we get to it» Dean interrupts him, thumbing away Castiel's tears.

«Thank you, Dean»

«Anytime, buddy» Dean replies, clapping Castiel on his thigh.

«Would you...» Castiel starts, hesitant, «Would you stay with me a little more?»

Dean smiles, «Of course, Cas»

They rearrange themselves so Dean lays on Castiel's bed with Castiel laying his head on Dean's chest and the hunter's arms around him.

«Thank you for comforting me» Castiel says after few minutes of silence.

Dean kisses his forehead, «I'm here for this, angel»


End file.
